Dani Potter and the Marauders
by Gavroche Scamander the Newsie
Summary: We all know the story of James. What if James had a twin sister named Dani? Can she change James's story? JP/LE RL/DM SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

So, I have a head canon that Fleamont and Euphemia are millionaires.

I have another head canon that it's the marauders fault for the cat toad or owl rule.

Everything you recognize is not mine.

Dani Potter and the Marauders

By Gavroche Scamander The Newsie/Lucy Lupin-Black

My name is Dani Potter. I am eleven years old today. I have long black hair that I style into two braids every day. My hair stops at my butt. I have hazel eyes. I am petite. I look more innocent than James and I can communicate telepathically. James and I can feel whatever the other are feeling. I have a bull mastiff dog. He is one year old. His name is Chance.

March 27 1971

I am waking up to my parents singing to James and I. We share a bedroom. It is done in yellow and black horizontal stripes because our Quidditch team is the Wimbourne Wasps. Chance joins in with barks. "Happy Birthday (bark) to you! Happy Birthday (bark) to you! Happy Birthday (bark) Dear Dani and James! Happy Birthday (bark) to you!" We get out of bed. We dance crazily around their room, chanting over and over "Today we're getting our letters!"

Mom and Dad leave so we can get dressed.

I take a shower and get dressed in a pink dress with matching shoes. I brush and style my hair into a high ponytail.

James and I go downstairs to the kitchen. The table has presents on it. They are in two neat piles. I move to my pile. I grab the present on the top.

I tear the purple (my favorite color) wrapping paper off excitedly. It is a box of chocolate frogs! My favorite candy! James got the same. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" We say. "You're very welcome." I put it on the side. I get the next present on my pile. I tear the wrapping paper off excitedly.

It is make-up! I'm a girly girl who loves Quidditch. James gets the next book in his favorite book series. "Thanks Mom and Dad." We say. "You're very welcome!" Our parents respond. I put it to the side. I tear the purple wrapping paper off excitedly. It is a broom servicing kit! James got the same. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" We say.

"You're very welcome." They say. I put it to the side. This present is by far the largest. I tear the wrapping paper off excitedly. It is the new Nimbus 1,000! The fastest broom in the world! James got the same. I really want to try it out right now but there is one more present to open.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" We say. "You're very welcome." They respond. "This last present is for the both of you." Dad says. We tear the wrapping paper off. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. It was Dad's invisibility cloak. "It is very ancient. You two must be careful with it. You must put it to good use." Dad says.

"We solemnly swear that we'll put it to good use." We promise. James and I look out the window longingly into the backyard where our Quidditch pitch is. "Oh, go on you two! Mom laughs. "Pokey will bring out some toast." Pokey is our house elf. Dad would pay her if it wouldn't greatly offend her. James and I grab our brooms and run outside. Chance comes outside with us.

I put my leg over it and fly up to the sky. James does the same. We do loop the loops and dives. It's much faster than our old Nimbus 999! "Much faster than our old broom, don't you think?" I shout at James. "Yes of course!" James agrees. All too soon, we see Pokey waving her arms at us. We come down. Pokey hands both of us two slices of toast. We eat them quickly. Mine has peanut butter and butter on it. Just the way I like it!

We see two owls flying for our home. Our letters! We drop our brooms. We run back to the kitchen. The owls drop our letters on the table. They fly off. James picks up his letter. I pick up my letter. It read:

Danielle Potter

Potter Estate, Second Bedroom on The Left Bed on The Right

7 Boden Lane

Appleby, England

I open the envelope and took out the parchment that was inside. It read:

March 27, 1971

HOGWARTS School of Witchcraft HOGWARTS School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Prof M McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster

HOGWARTS School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM

We are in! Mum hugs us and says "We're so proud of you." I hand my list to Mum. James hands his list to Dad. They read them to themselves silently. "Well, there's only one place to get all this and that's Diagon Alley!" My mom declares. My family and I walk over the Floo. Chance lets out a whine because he wants to come too. "No sorry. Dogs aren't allowed in Diagon Alley. Chance stay." He stays. Mum goes first, followed by me. I take a pinch of Floo powder and walk to the edge of the fire. I take a deep breath, scatter the powder into the flame and step forward. The fire felt like a warm breeze. I shut my eyes. "Diagon Alley." I say very clearly. It felt as though I was being sucked down a giant drain.

I seem to be spinning very fast. The roaring in my ears was deafening. It felt as though cold hands were slapping my face. I wish it would stop. I put my hands out so I don't land flat on my face.

I stand with my Mum. James follows shortly then my Dad. We start off for Gringotts. We had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

As we walk up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than James and I. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet. He bows as we walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

We make for the counter. "Morning!" greets Dad to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of the Potter safe." Dad hands over our tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to your vaults. "Ragnuk!" Ragnuk was yet another goblin.

We follow Ragnuk towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Ragnuk held the door open for us. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Ragnuk whistles and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. We climb in and were off.

I try to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Ragnuk wasn't steering. My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I keep them wide open.

I see a burst of fire at the end of a passage from the dragon. We plunge even deeper, passing an underground lake. We were at our vault. We get out of the cart. Ragnuk unlocks the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, we see our money. We have a lot of money! Mum steps in and puts some Galleons into her money bag. One wild cart-ride later We stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. "Might as well get you two your uniforms." says Mum, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "We have an errand to run. We will be back shortly." Dad informs us. "We'll see you soon." James and I say. Once our parents are gone, we step into the shop. The shop was empty except for Madame Malkin and another witch.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 'Hogwarts, dears?' she asks when I started to speak. "Yes, Madame." I answer politely. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to James slipped a long robe over my head and began to pin it to the right length. The other witch did the same to James. We talk about our Quidditch team the Wimbourne Wasps. Mum and Dad return both carrying something with a cover. "Happy Birthday Dani and James!" Our parents say.

Our parents whip off the covers. Mine is a female white snowy owl. James gets a male tawny owl. "Thanks Mom and Dad. She's brilliant." I say. "Yes thanks." James adds. "Why don't we name them Merlin and Morgana?" I suggest. James chuckles. "That's brilliant." 

Madam Malkin says, "That's you done, my dear." I hop down from the footstool. It is not long until James can hop down too. We stop to buy parchment and quills. I find a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.

We got our school books, a massive book for fun for me and a homework planner. I can't wait to get home so I can start reading my new book. We got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Mum asks the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for us, we pull a prank by switching the price tags. Dad caught us and he merely gives the shop keeper more Galleons. Outside the shop Mom checks our lists again. "Just the wands left." A magic wand ... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we step inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Mum sat on to wait. James and I look at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. "Good afternoon." says a soft voice. My family and I jump. An old man was standing before us. "Hello." says James and I as one. "Mr Potter. Let me see."

He pulls a long tape measures with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "My right." James says. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measures James from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course," I suddenly realize that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do." he says and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then. Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

My twin took the wand and waves it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatchs it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try." My twin tries but he had hardly raises the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. "No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." My twin tries. And tries. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the floor but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Mahogany. Dragon heartstring. Eleven inches."

James took the wand. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mom and Dad whoops and claps and Mr Ollivander cries, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well. He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

Now it's my turn! "Which is your wand arm?" "My right." I say "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do." he says and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then. Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and wave it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try." I try it but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. "No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." I try. And try. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the floor, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere.

Hazel. Dragon heartstring core. 11 and one quarter inches. Reasonably supple flexibility." I raise the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mom and Dad whoops and claps and Mr Ollivander cries, "Brava! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well. He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper. Mum and Dad pay fourteen gold Galleons for our new wands. Mr. Ollivander bows us from his shop.

Then we go home for our birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday September 1 1971 10:50 AM

My family and I are at platform nine and three quarters. James and I are clad in our school uniform minus the robes. I hug Mum goodbye. James hugs Dad goodbye. Mum says, "Be a lady." because my parents are elderly so it's really important that we find someone who will take care of me. An arranged marriage is a possibility. I say "Of course." We switch parents. I hug Dad goodbye. James hugs Mom goodbye.

Dad motions us over. "Don't forget to write us." Dad reminds us. "I love you Mom and Dad." I say. "Me too." James says. "We love you two so much." I am kind of dreading the sorting because I may be seperated from my twin.

We leave our parents. We push the trolley to the train. We try to lift our trunks into the train but we can't do it. "Want a hand?" Asks a twin with red hair. They are identical twins. "Yes please." I respond. They help us put our trunks into the train. "Thanks." We say as one. "You are very welcome." They respond.

"We're the Prewett twins." They say. " I'm Fabian." The one on the left introduces. "I'm Gideon."The one one on the right.

"We're the Potter twins." We say. "I'm James." James says. "I'm Dani and this is Chance." I say. We get on the train.

James and Chance and I enter a compartment on the train to Hogwarts. I have Chance's leash in my right hand. Inside were a red headed girl with eyes the color of my mothers emeralds who has been crying, a boy with hair the same color as James and I but much smoother and grey eyes. He looks like aristocrate They all looked to be our age. "Mind if we join?" James asks. "Not at all." The boy answers.

We sit down. Chance sits at my feet. I let go of his leash. "I am Dani Potter and this is Chance." I introduce. Sirius kisses my hand. "I am Lily Evans." Lily says. "I am Sirius Black." Sirius introduces. I fall for him. It is love at first sight.

"James Potter. I am the oldest." James says smugly. "By seven minutes." I protest. "Seven minutes is seven minutes. I love being James little sister. James points out. "At least my middle name isn't Fleamont unlike a certain twin. Everyone burst out laughing including my twin.

"Who do you want to prank at Hogwarts?" James asks me mischievously. "Everyone but the Slytherins especially." I respond. Sirius leans in with interest and says "Pranks? I'm in." We respond. "Groovy."

A boy with greasy hair slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glances at him and then looks back out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

So she's my sister!"

"She's only M-" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nods mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grins.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." "And our mom." I add. "What about you?" Sirius asks me. "Gryffindor, of course. And yourself?" I respond. "Gryffindor.

We are interrupted by the trolley witch. "Anything sweet for you, dears?" Candy for lunch? Yes please! "I'll have a few Chocolate Frogs and a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans please." I collect the cards. Lily asks the boy with greasy hair "What are those?" He answers "Wizarding Candy."

James says "I'll have a few Chocolate Frogs please." James collect the cards too. Sirius orders "I'll have a few Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs please." The boy with the greasy hair doesn't get anything. Lily says ""I'll have a few Chocolate Frogs and a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans please." We receive our candy.

I advise Lily. "You should hold the Chocolate Frog tight. For the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor means _every _flavor." "OK thanks." Lily says. "You're very welcome." I say. James Sirius Lily and I open our Chocolate Frogs first. Lily takes my advice and holds the Chocolate Frog tightly. We eat our Chocolate Frogs and check on the cards. I got three more Dumbledore.

"I got Dumbledore!" Lily shares excitedly. "I've got about six of him." I say. "He's gone!" Lily exclaims. "Well you can't expect him to stay around all day can you?" I say.

I open my Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I select a green one hoping it's lime. I pop it in my mouth. But unfortunately for me it's grass. Ew gross!"One time I got I got a vomit one." I share with a shudder. I try a different shade of green. I put it in my mouth. Unfortunately for me it's booger. Ew gross! I try a nice toffee looking one. I pop it in my mouth. Unfortunately for me it's earwax.

"Dani would you like to go out with me sometime? Sirius asks. "Yes of course." I respond. L.p.

I pet Chance. His tail wags. A voice echoes through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.' We remove our robes from James's bag and put them on. My stomach gives a lurch of nerves. James and Sirius looks pale.

The Hogwarts Express pulls into Hogsmeade. The train slows and finally stops. I have Chance's leash in my hand. People push their way to the door and out onto the tiny dark platform. I shiver. As we step out of the train we hear a bellow, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! The man shouting for us must be part giant! Sirius James Chance and I walk over to the man. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!'

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. 'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' There was a loud "Oooooh!". The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. James Sirius Chance and I get into a boat. 'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!' And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. 'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

We are being carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles The huge man was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. Then we clamber up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. 'Everyone here?' Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She has spectacles. She had a very stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall, says Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The startof-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. I glance at James mischievously

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Gideon's smudged nose. James nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you" says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly" She left the chamber. I know the sorting ceremony only consists of putting on a hat so I am not scared or anxious. Then something happened which made James, Sirius and I jump about a foot in the air – several people behind me scream. 'What the –?' I gasp.

So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –' 'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years. Nobody answered. 'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be sorted, I suppose?'

James and I nod mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" says the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along now," says a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, I got into line behind James, with Sirius behind me, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I have never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. I notice that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart That's th You might belong in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of

-parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

"Abbot, Abigail!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with blonde braids walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouts the hat. She hands the hat back Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Avery, Aurelius!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A sinister looking boy walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into… SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat. I feel queasy.

"Black, Bellatrix!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A malevolent looking girl walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor Mcgonagall says. Sirius walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is surprisingly sorted into… "GRYFFINDOR! the hat shouts. As he walks over to the Gryffindor table there are whispers. After a few moments the Gryffindor table are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Boots, Betty!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with brown hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet She takes a seat.

"Brown, Benjamin!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A brown haired boy walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!", the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Bulstrode, Bailey!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with black hair walks over to the stool and sit down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into…"RAVENCLAW!", the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Crabbe, Cadence!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A menacing looking girl walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

Professor McGonagall says, "Evans, Lily!" I watch Lily walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the stool. Professor McGonagall lowers the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cries, "Gryffindor!" I hear the boy with greasy hair let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, hands it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurries toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glances back at the greasy haired boy and there was a sad little smile on her face.

"Finch-Fletchley, Fred!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with brown hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Huffletapuff ble they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Goyles, Gabrielle!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A menacing looking girl walk over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Jackson, John!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with light brown hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Jenkins Jennifer!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with blonde pigtails walk over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF! the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Jones, Jack!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with brown hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!", the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Knight, Kate!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with long blonde hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Lestrange, Rodolphus!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. An evil looking by walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Lovegood, Xenophilius!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A boy with white blonde hair walks over to the stool and sit down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted in..."RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Longbbottom, Frank!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A boy with brown curly hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted in..."GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. As he walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Lupin, Remus!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with light brown hair, with a book tucked under his arm, walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into.."GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouts. As he walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Madden, Mary!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with long blonde hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into… "HUFFFLEPUFF!", the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"MacDonald, Mary!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with black pigtails walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"MacDougal, Mark!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A boy with brown hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!", the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"McKinnon, Marlene!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl a girl with red braids walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouts. As she walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She take a seat.

"Meadowes, Dorcas!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with tan skin and black pigtails walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts. As she walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Miller, Matthew!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A boy with black hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Moon, Madeleine!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A girl with brown pigtails walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagal lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into…HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Mulciber, Marius!" Professor McGonagall says. A boy that looks sinister steps forward. He walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor Mcgongall lowers the hat down on his head. He is sorted into…"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Nelson, Nancy!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with black braids walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into... "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Nott, Nautica!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A nasty looking girl walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Parker, Paula!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with blonde hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!" , the hat shouts. James is turning green

"Patil, Pia!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. An Indian girl with black hair in a single braid down her back walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!", the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Potter, Danielle!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. I walk over to the stool. My legs shake. I sit down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on top of my head. " Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Oh Merlin, yes. I know just what to do with you… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts. As I walk over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. I take a seat.

"Potter, James!" Professor Mcgonagall said. My twin walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into… "GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouts. As my twin walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. My twin take a seat next to me.

"Reed, Rick!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with blonde hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. As He walks over to the Gryffindor table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes his seat.

"Richardson Ralph!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A boy with black hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Rookwood, Augustus!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A sinister looking boy walks over to the stool and sItS down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seatt.

"Smith, Samuel" Professor Mcgonagall calls. A boy with blonde hair walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shoutes. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Hufflepuff table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"Stevenson, Susan!" Professor Mcgonagall says. A girl with blonde pigtails walks over to the stool and sits down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into... "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Ravenclaw table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

"Snape, Severus!" Professor Mcgonagall calls. The greasy haired boy walks over to the stool and sit down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to his head. He is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!", the hat shouts. He hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As he walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. He takes a seat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts.

"Zabini, Zia!" Professor Gonagall calls. The evil looking black girl walks over to the stool and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall lowers the hat on to her head. She is sorted into..."SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts. She hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall. As she walks over to the Slytherin table they are cheering and stomping their feet. She takes a seat.

Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. I look down at my empty gold plate. I have only just realised how hungry I am. The Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans seems ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I laugh. A golden dog bowl appeared in front of Chance. It is filled with dog food. Chance starts to eat it. The dishes in front of me are now piled with food. I have never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some reason mint humbugs. I pile my plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious. "That does look good." says the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching me cut up my steak.

"Can't you –?" "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service." "I'm Dani Potter and this is my brother James." I say. "It's a real pleasure." We says as one. "I know who you are!" Marlene said suddenly.

"My sister told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" the ghost began stiffly, but Sirius interrupts. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looks extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he says irritably. He seizes his left ear and pulls. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on his neck coughed and said, 'So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? All of the girls agree except me agree that they will try to be on their best behavior. Of all the boys only Frank Longbottom. says he will try to be on his best behavior.

Sir Nicolas looks to James and I. "Sorry Sir Nick but we're too big pranksters." James says. Sirius says. "Me too." Remus Lupin says "Me too." "Groovy!" In that instant I know I am with the with best friends of my life. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appear.

Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding … While I help myself to chocolate ice cream the topic turns to our families. "I'm half and half. My Dad is a Wizard. My Mum is a Muggle. Bit of a asty shock for her when she found out!" Remus says. Everyone chuckles. Dorcas says "I'm half and half too! My Mum is a Witch. My Dad is a Muggle." Sirius says "Unfortunately I am pureblood." Marlene says I'm and Mary look confused so I explain. "You are a pureblood if you have two magical parents. You are Half- Blood if you have one magical parent and one Muggle parent. You are a Muggleborn if you have two Muggle parents." "Oh I see! Thanks Dani!" "You are very welcome!"

At last, the puddings too disappear and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent. "Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. 'First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Prewett twins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cries Dumbledore. I notice that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune." says Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Prewett twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clap loudest. "Ah, music," he says wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot! "Hi!I'm Mary. I am one of your Prefects this year." Mary the Prefect says.

The Gryffindor first-years follow Mary through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and I am just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves, Mary whispers to the first-years. "A poltergeist." Mary raises her voice, Peeves – show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answers. 'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?' There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "0Oooooooh!" he says with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swoops suddenly at us. We all duck. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barks Mary. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanishes, dropping the walking sticks on Franks head. We hear him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passes. "You want to watch out for Peeves," says Mary, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. 'Password?' she asks. "Caput Draconis," says Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Frank needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – we were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds five four-posters hung with deep red curtains. Monkey the monkey is in my trunk. I go to my trunk and take him out. I still need him. "You brought your monkey to Hogwarts?" Lily asks. Then she grins. "So did I. Meet Barbie Doll." "It's nice to meet you, Barbie doll. "Monkey the Monkey says. Their hands shake. We pull on our nighties and fell into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday September 2 8 AM

I wake up. I get out of bed. My dormmates are asleep. I use the toilet. I change out of my nightie and put on my workout clothes. I put Chance's leash on. I run with Chance every morning except on my birthday. I run around the castle three times. I go back to the dorm. Lily, Mary, and Marlene are awake.

No one is in the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and shower. I brush and style my. hair into a high ponytail. I brush my teeth. I put my Hogwarts uniform on. I feed Chance. I walk to the dorm door. Chance follows me. "Chance stay." He stays. "Good boy.

We walk to the Great Hall for breakfast and our schedule. We sit down to breakfast. We are eating pancakes with sausage. I am drinking pumpkin juice. Professor McGonagall walks over. "Potter and Potter." She gives us our schedules. Remus, Lily, Mary and Sirius enters the Great Hall. Lily goes over to the Slytherin table.

Sirius walks over to me and walks over and sits down next to me. Sirius asks "Are you free tomorrow night?" I say "Yep." Sirius says "I will pick you up at 8." I say" That sounds good." We eat our breakfast quickly. I want to leave time to get lost. When we're done eating, Sirius asks "Can I walk you to class?" I say "Sure."

We walk to class. We don't get lost. We enter the classroom. We sit at the front of the classroom. James and Remus come into the classroom. James and Remus sit together. They sit directly behind us.

Sirius asks "What is your Quidditch team?" James says. "We are fans of the Appleby Arrows." Sirius points at us and says "Traitor!" He is clearly a Wimbourne Wasps fan. There is a fierce rivalry between the Arrows and the Wasps. Remus says "I love the Flamouth Falcons."

Marlene and Mary enter the classroom. They sit down at desks to the left of me. Lily enters and sits down at the desk behind the ladies. I check the time on my wristwatch. It's time for class. Professor McGonagall enters and starts the class. Strict and clever, she gives us a talking to. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she says. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changes her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realize

we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Sirius, James and I had made any difference to our matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave us a rare smile. James, Sirius, Remus and I are walking down the corridor on the way to class. "I want to pull a prank on the Slytherins tonight." I say mischievously. My twin, hopeful boyfriend and Remus all smirk mischievously. "What did you have in mind?" Sirius asks. "The salt and sugar switch." I say. as

Just then Peeves appears over my head with waste-paper basket in hand. "Hello Mr. Peeves! How is your day going?" I ask the poltergeist politely. He looks confused. "Rather bad." Peeves says. "I'm sorry to hear that!" I say He put the waste-paper basket down!

Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while we scribble down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. At lunch w have grilled cheese with fries. I am drinking pumpkin juice. I am sitting with Sirius across from me. James is on my right. Remus is on my right. Sirius asks "What class do we have after lunch?" I check my schedule and say "Double Potions with the Slytherins." James and I let out a groan. Slytherins.

We finish our lunch. "Can I walk you to Potions?" Sirius asks. "Yes of course." I answer. Sirius walks me to Potions. The professor is already in Potions. Until he starts the class, we tease each other about our Quidditch teams. "My name is Professor Slughorn. Today you will be learning the Draught of Living Death."

He writes the instructions on the board. James and I follow the instructions perfectly. So, our Draught of Living Death is perfect. Classes are over. All of us first years Gryffindors go to our Common Room. Chance is curled up on a couch, waiting for me. When he sees me, he 'attacks' me with kisses. His tail is wagging with happiness. I scratch his back and kiss his soft ears.

I sit next to Chance. I write my Mum and Dad about the last twenty-four hours and my new friends. "James I'm writing a letter to Mum and Dad. Would you like to add anything?" I ask my twin. "Sure. Thanks." James says. "You're very welcome." I respond. After James finishes his bit, Chance, James and I walk the letter to the Owlery. When Merlin and Morgana spot us they swoop down and land on our shoulders. They stick out their legs for the letter. "This goes to Euphemia and Fleamont Potter at the Potter Estate." They fly off, we watch them until they are out of sight.

The three of us return to the common room. Sirius and Remus are doing their homework. So, we do our homework. "Alice White will you go out with me." Frank asks. "Sure." Alice responds. Alice has a round face.

It's dinner time. I give Chance his dinner first. All of us Gryffindors and Chance go to the Great Hall for dinner. I eat the Mac and Cheese and Franks. I drink the pumpkin juice. Chance is begging me. I give him a bit of my hot dog. "Evans, will you go out with me?" James asks. "Yes of course." Lily says. I high five my twin.

Later, in the boy's dorm, my twin pulls the invisibility cloak out of his trunk while I explain "James and I have an invisibility cloak." We put the invisibility cloak on. We walk to the Great Hall and switch all the salt and sugar on the Slytherin table. Then I put on a nightgown. I climb into bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday Sept 3 1971

I wake up. I feed Chance quickly. I shower and dress in my uniforms quickly, eager to see the effects of our prank. My twin, my hopefully boyfriend, and Remus are waiting for me because we should all be here for the prank reaction. We hurry to breakfast with Chance. We are having cereal and pumpkin juice. The Slytherins heap spoonful after spoonful of salt on their cereal. The Slytherins all take a bite. They spit it out with horrific expressions. Everyone bursts into laughter.

Later, three hours before my date with Sirius, I am being helped by James, Lily, Dorcas, Mary and Marlene. I am currently clad in a lilac dress. Lilac is my favorite color. The muggle band The Beatles are playing in the background. They're my favorite band. On all our beds are all of our dresss. "Opinions?" I ask.

"No, it doesn't suit you." Lily says. "Nope, it doesn't suit you." Dorcas responds. "Negative it doesn't suit you." Marlene says. "No, it doesn't suit you." Mary responds. "I know it's your favorite color but it doesn't suit you." James says. Lily hands me a pink dress.

I go into the bathroom and change into the pink dress. I step out of the bathroom. "Opinions?" I ask. "No, it doesn't suit you." Lily says. "Nope, it doesn't suit you." Dorcas responds. "Negative. It doesn't suit you." Marlene says. "No, it doesn't suit you." Mary responds. "No, it doesn't suit you." James says. Dorcas hands me a green dress.

I go into the bathroom. I change into the green dress. I leave the bathroom. "Opinions?" I ask. "No, it doesn't suit you." Lily says. "Nope, it doesn't suit you." Dorcas says. "Negative. It doesn't suit you." Marlene responds. "Nope, it doesn't suit you." Mary says. "No, it doesn't suit you." James says. Marlene hands me a blue dress.

I go into the bathroom and change into the blue dress. I leave the bathroom. "Opinions?" I ask. "No, it doesn't suit you. Lily says. "Nope it doesn't suit you." Dorcas responds. "Negative. It doesn't suit you." Marlene says. "Nope, it doesn't suit you." Mary responds. "No, it doesn't suit you." Mary hands a me a yellow dress.

I go into the bathroom and change into the yellow dress. I leave the bathroom. "Opinions?" I ask. "No, it doesn't suit you." Lily says. "Nope it doesn't suit you." Dorcas responds. "Negative it doesn't suit you." Marlene says. "Nope it doesn't suit you." Mary responds. "Nope it doesn't suit you." James says. James hands me a red dress.

I enter the bathroom and change into the red dress. I leave the bathroom. "Opinions?" I ask. Everyone smiles. "Wow, that's the dress!" Lily says. "Golly! That dress suits you." Dorcas responds. "Oh, good! That dress suits you." Marlene says. "That dress suits you." Mary responds. "Groovy! That dress really suits you." James says.

My dress has been selected. Next my jewelry. I have a ruby locket. The pictures inside are of my family and of my twin and I. We update the pictures every year. I also have a ruby bracelet and a ruby ring. They will go perfectly with the red dress. I put them on. Now I need shoes. I don't have red shoes. But Lily does. Our feet seem to be the same size.

"Lily can I please borrow your red mary janes?" I ask.

"Yes of course." Lily says. When I go to thank her, "What are friends for?" Lily says. I put on Lily's shoes. Then I put on light make-up. I give my twin a hug goodbye. "If you need me, just send me a message." I say to my twin. I'm ready to meet Sirius!

I see Sirius waiting for me in the common room. He is wearing nice red shirt and nice red slacks. When Sirius sees me, his jaw drops open and he jumps to his feet. He has the invisibility cloak in his arm. He holds out his free arm. "Shall we? Sirius

asks. "We shall!" I respond. We walk through the corridors until

we are outside the castle. We put the invisibility cloak on. We walk to the nearby town, Hogsmeade. When we are in Hogsmeeade we remove it. We walk over to The Three Broomsticks. We go in and sit at a table. A witch comes over and says "Welcome to the Three Broomsticks!

I am Madame Rosmerta. What can I get for you this evening?"

"A butterbeer and the chicken strips with onion rings." I respond. "Make it two." Sirius

says. We get our meals. I eat a chicken strip and drink some butterbeer. "What is your favorite band?" Sirius asks. "The muggle band The Beatles." Both of eyes light up. "They're mine too!" Sirius gushes. Groovy! "They are playing in my town this summer. You should stay with us this summer!" I invite. "I don't want to impose." Sirius says. "You wouldn't be! We have a pool and Quidditch pitch." I share to tempt him more. "I'm in!" Sirius says. "What is your favorite Beatles song?" Sirius asks. "I want to hold your hand." Our eyes light up

Sirius takes out a pack of cigarettes. He picks up a cigarette.

He lights it. He takes a drag from it. "Would you like to try one?" I eat chicken strip and drink some butterbeer. He offers me one. I take it. Sirius lights my cigarette and I put it to my lip. "I never smoked before." I confess.

"You'll just cough a lot." Sirius says. I take an inhale. I cough a lot and I don't like the taste. "I don't like the taste." I say. "That's okay." Sirius says. Sirius blows smoke rings. I eat an onion ring and drink some butterbeer.

"Do you watch or play Quidditch?" I ask. "I play." Sirius says.  
"Me too!" I say excitedly. Both of our eyes light up. "What position do you play?" Sirius asks. "Seeker. And your position is?"

I say. "Chaser." Sirius responds. "That's James position too!" I say. I eat a chicken strip and have a sip of Butterbeer.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask. "Yes, a brother." Sirius says.

"What is his name?" I ask. "Regalus." Sirius answers. "How old is Reggie?" I ask. "Ten." I eat an onion ring and take a sip of butterbeer.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sirius asks. "Yes of course." I say. I eat a chicken strip and drink butterbeer. I'm really happy! I am in love with Sirius and I think he is in love with me. Sirius pays. We go to Zonko's, the prank shop. While browsing the shop I come across a tiny bottle that change people's hair color. It flashes between two colors. I get to pick the colors. It doesn't wash out for 24 hours. Groovy! The who1e school is getting Gryffindor hair! "Sirius! I have a prank idea. This bottle changes the hair color. It flashes between two

colors. We get to pick the colors. Best of all, it doesn't

wash out for 24 hours." We are both laughing. I get enough

for the whole school. Sirius pays. The shopkeeper gives us

a bag. I take Sirius's hand. We go to Honeydukes the chocolate shop. Sirius squeezes my hand. "We need to tell James first about us. He won't appreciate finding out with everyone." I say. "Okay. How should we tell everyone?" Sirius asks. "Maybe we scream it in the Great Hall during breakfast." I suggest.

"I was just thinking about doing do that!" Sirius laughs. "Great minds think alike!" I say. "We're decided then?" Sirius asks. "We're decided!" I confirm. Sirius buys me Honeyduke's best chocolate.

We put the invisibility cloak on. We are walking back to Hogwarts. We get to Hogwarts. We go to the common room where James is waiting up for us. Sirius and I sit on either sit on either side of him. "Sirius and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." I share. He turns to Sirius. "Hurt my twin sister and I will hurt you." James threatens. "I could never hurt Dani." Sirius reassures my twin. James turns to me. "Hurt my best friend and I will tell Sirius about you know." He is referring to how I wet the bed until I was ten. "You know I never could. I yawn and kiss both of them goodnight. I go up to my dorm. It feels like a sleepover


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday September 4 19e71 10 AM

Everyone is here. I get two owls. One is Morgana with a care package. The other one I don't know but Sirius does. He blanches. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yes of course." Sirius lies. I know he's lying because he can't look me in the eye. I open the letter. It reads:

September 3 1971

To Miss Danielle Potter,

I would like to formally invite you to our Christmas festivities. Your mother and father have given their permission.

Cordially,

Mrs. W Black

"Your mum just invited me for Christmas." I say. "Please don't go." He begs. Sirius is well within his rights to deny me permission. We both know that. But he is begging me. "I solemnly swear that I won't go." I say.

I open the care package with my twin. It contains two massive blocks of chocolate, two massive blocks of fudge, two massive brownies and two letters. I open my letter. It reads:

September 3 1971

Dear Little Mistress,

Pokey miss you so much! Pokey also miss your pranks.

Love,

Pokey

I break off a piece of chocolate. I eat it. James is eating some fudge. "Lily, Sirius and Remus, please help yourself. Pokey is the best cook ever." I say.

Remus practically dives into the chocolate. Lily takes some brownie. Sirius takes some fudge. "Bloody hell this is so good." Remus moans. "This tastes like heaven." Lily says. "Groovy this is so good." My hot boyfriend remarks. "I will pass your compliments to the chef." I say. 

My hot boyfriend (boyfriend!) leans into me. "Want to yell 'everyone shut up' with me?" Sirius says. "Always!" I reply. We draw a deep breath. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone shut up, including Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. We stand up.

"Sirius and I are off the market because…" I begin excitedly. "We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" My hot boyfriend finishes. Professor Dumbledore smiles at us. Remus and Frank clap Sirius on the back. My twin embraces my boyfriend. Sirius is laughing at something James is saying. The girls rush over. Lily embraces me. "I hope Sirius makes you very happy." Lily says. "He already has." I say.

"I think you're moving too fast and Sirius will leave you with a broken heart." Marlene says. "I agree." Mary says. "You're wrong. I love him. You just watch as we exchange promise rings," as I mention promise rings my hot boyfriend leans over to my twin and says something to my twin- my twin runs out of the Great Hall "and, get engaged then married then have his children!" I say. "Well I am a bit jealous. You got a hot boyfriend and a hot twin." Dorcas says. Lily glares at her.

"Ew! Gross! That's my brother you're talking about!" I protest. "You love me, huh?" He says. "I love you." I confirm. "I love you too." He says. Sirius loves me! Groovy!

"I want all of what you were talking about. I would like 4 or 5 children. I wanted a houseful of siblings." Sirius says. "Me too. 5 children would be perfect." I say. We 0kiss. His tongue slips between mine Het smells like cigarette smoke. He tastes like our fudge.

His lip fits perfectly on mine. The kiss ends. I'm a bit breathless because he's a really good at kissing. My twin comes running through the door, running towards toward to us. When he reaches us, he hands a ring box to Sirius. Sirius opens the box. Inside is a ring with a lilac and red stones. Lilac is my favorite color. Red must be Sirius's favorite color. It is engraved with 'Dani and Sirius. Always and Forever'

He slides the ring onto my ring finger. We kiss again. I am breathless again. "You are a very good kisser." I compliment him. "So are you." He compliments me back.

Later:

Remus, my twin, my hot boyfriend and I are in the common room. "We should have a name for the four of us." James says suddenly. "How about The Marauders?" Sirius suggests. "That's brilliant!" Remus says. "Groovy! That's perfect." I say. "Groovy! That's the one." James says.


	6. Chapter 6

When the twins are speaking telepathically it will be in italics.

Sunday Sept 5 1961 3 AM

I was fast asleep when I hear James voice. "_Hey. You up?" "I am now. Why exactly are you waking me up at_" I check my wristwatch "_3 in the morning?"_ I sent that to James. I sit up_. "I think Sirius is being abused at home by his Mum." "Why do you think he is being abused by his Mum?"_ I sent that to James. _"Sirius is currently having a nightmare. He's screaming for his Mum to please stop Crucio'ing him."_ I am afraid for Sirius.

"_THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! I'll talk to him. Let me know when he's up and dressed. Save some breakfast for us. Can I use your dorm to talk to him? Could you keep the others_?" I sent that to my twin_. "Of course."_ I need to fly so I'll be calm and collected.

I grab my broom, grateful I'm not one for following the rules. I am also grateful it's Sunday. I fly through the open window. I fly over the Quidditch pitch. I circle the Quidditch pitch over and over until I get my twin's "_he's ready_." I put on a burst of speed. I fly in through the window and put the broom against the window. Only my twin and my boyfriend (boyfriend!) "Good Morning to you too, Dani." Sirius laughs and grins at me.

Good morning James and Sirius!" I greet them, grinning back. "Good morning twin! I'll leave you two alone." James says. He leaves us alone. "Are you being Crucio'd by your mother?" I ask, in a kind and gentle voice. He doesn't answer right away. I wait patiently until he is good and ready.

A few minutes pass before he speaks. "Yes, my mother Crucio's me." Sirius says. "Do you know what your mother does is abuse?" I ask. "Yes." He answers. "I am so sorry. Do you know it's not your fault? I ask

"Of course, it's my fault." Sirius says. My heart breaks because Sirius truly believes it is his fault "How could it possibly be your fault?" I ask. "My mother is constantly telling me it is my fault." Sirius says. "Consider the source." I say. Sirius laughs. "I am so lucky to have you for my girlfriend." Sirius says. "We need to tell my parents. Is that okay?" I ask. "Yep." Sirius says. I grab a piece of parchment, a quill and ink from James's things. I sit down in front of Sirius's trunk. I write:

September 5

Mom and Dad,

My boyfriend Sirius Black is being Crucio'd by his mother at their home. I don't know what to do. Help him please.

All my love

Dani

September 5, 1971

Dear Mrs. Black,

I am afraid I must decline your invitation, you abusive, scum sucking bitch. You will never hurt Sirius again you cruel cunt.

Sincerely,

Dani Potter.

I put them into envelopes. I put my parents' names onto one envelope. I put 'Mrs. W. Black' on the other. I put the correct letter in the correct envelope. I walk to the Owlery. I give them to Morgana. She swoops out of the Owlery

The prank was a success. The Prewett twins were blamed originally blamed for the prank. If there is one thing, I can't abide by its others taking the blame for something I did. So, we confessed and got detention and 5 points each. I am going through the portrait hole, with James and Sirius on my heels. My parents are waiting in the common room. "Are you Sirius Black?" Dad asks. "Yes sir." Sirius answers politely.

"I am a healer. My specialty is abused children. You are safe. I need to examine you. Is that okay with you?" Mum says. "Yes Ma'am." Sirius answers politely. "Can Dani come too so she can so she can distract me?" Sirius asks.

"Of course, she can. We will need privacy. Perhaps your dorm would be the best place?" Mum says. "Yes ma'am." Sirius says politely. We climb the stairs to Sirius's dorm. We go in Sirius's dorm. Our Quidditch teams and kissing would both successfully distract Sirius. But kissing Sirius would definitely be awkward in front of my Mum.

So Quidditch teams it is. "Sirius please undresses to your underwear. Sirius removes his robes and tie. Then his vest and shirt. Then his slacks. "I'll never understand why you're an Arrow. They suck." I tease. "So do the Wasps." He teases back. Mum has him turn. "

At least we can catch the snitch." I tease. "There they are." Mum says, her voice shaking. I look over at his back. There are thousands of horizontal scars. They are on his back because Sirius was trying to run away. I feel sick and disgust for his poor excuse for a mother. Mum is waving her wand over his scars.

"At least we can score against your Keeper." Sirius teases back. I love his loyalty. "All done." Mum says. "What happens next?" Sirius asks, redressing.

"You will meet with a Child Protection Wizard in a week. It will take place in the Ministry of Magic. We will pick you three up in at 11." Mum says. "Groovy!" Sirius says. "Would you like us to adopt you after the trial is over?" Mum offers. "Very much." Sirius says.

They hug. I am happy. Sirius deserves a family like mine. We go back to the common room. "I'm going go to talk with Minerva McGonagall so she can deny access to you if your birth mother decides to drop by. Coming dear?" Mum asks. "Yes love." Dad says. All three of us give Mum and Dad a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mum and Dad." Sirius says. They leave. James and Lily walk over to me. "We have some good news." Lily says. "We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend." James says. "That's so groovy!" I say, hugging both of them.

My brother and my best friend are together! I turn to Lily. "Hurt my twin, I hurt you." I threaten. Then I turn to my twin. "Hurt my best friend and I will tell her about you know." I threaten. I am referring to the time James put on one of my dress.


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS for follows and favorites SpielerAdddict and ironman3000!

WARNING THERE IS 1 MENTION OF TORTURE OF CHILD

September 14, 1971

I am awful at DADA. There is a war going on outside Hogwarts. When I'm seventeen I'll need to be able to defend myself and my family. I'll need muggle weapons. Guns are out. I don't want to kill anyone. A dagger and a sword would be perfect.

James Sirius and I are sitting in an interview room. A wizard comes into the room. "Hello my name is Bob. Which one of you is Sirius Black?" Bob asks. "I am Sirius Black." Sirius says. "Who are you two?" Bob says. "I'm Dani Potter and that's my twin brother James. I'm Sirius's girlfriend." I say.

"Your last name is Potter and your boyfriend is a Black? Traditionally your families have very different ideals." Bob points out. "I may have the last name Black but I am so different from them." Sirius says. "Shall we get started?" Bob asks. "Yes sir." Sirius says.

"What do your parents do to you?" Bob asks. "My mother Crucios me." My hot boyfriend says. "How often does it happen?" Bob asks. "Every day." My hot boyfriend says. "What about your father?" Bob asks. "He doesn't protect me from my mother." My hot boyfriend says.

"That's all I need." Bob says. "What happens next?" Sirius asks. " Your parents trial."


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween was on Sunday this year!

Tuesday November 2, 1971 9:55 PM

My parents adopted Sirius. Yesterday in class we learned Wingardium Leviosa or the Levitation charm. Tonight, we are casting it on our beds and coasting down the castle hallways. My hot boyfriend and I have my broom servicing kit out. It is a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit. I unzip it. Inside there was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver TailTwig Clippers, a tiny bras compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. We polish my broomstick. We trim it. I check the time on my wristwatch.

Time for bed/the prank! I go to my dorm. Chance follows me. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I brush my hair. I put on my pink nightie. I get on my bed and Chance jumps up on my bed. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I incate, pointing my wand at my bed and swishing and flicking.

My bed levitates. Lily levitates her bed. "We're best friends. I'm going with you." says Lily. We go to the common room. My hot boyfriend and my twin are sitting on their levitating beds. No sign of Remus. "Where is Remus?" I ask. "Hospital wing." James answers.

"I hope he's he alright. Wasn't he there in September and October too?" I ask. "Yes, he was." My twin confirms. "Let's do this thing!" Sirius exclaims. We go to the kitchens. Like at home, it is staffed by house elves. The only difference is there are more here.

One of the house elves steps forward. "What could Toody get for the young Masters and Mistresses?" Toody asks. "Ladies first." My hot boyfriend says. I hear a howl from a wolf or a werewolf. Groovy! I hope he or she are a we werewolf. Werewolves are so Groovy! "I'd like chocolate and butterbeer and a dog bone for Chance." I request.

"I'd like a brownie and pumpkin juice." Lily asks. "I'd like fudge and gigglewater." My hot boyfriend requests. "I'd like the same." My twin asks. We all get our sweets and drinks. When my hot boyfriend and my twin take a sip of their gigglewater they giggle. I eat my chocolate and finish my butterbeer. We leave.

We go to the Charms hallway. I can hear footsteps. They are coming too fast. Prof. McGonagall comes around the corner. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Prof. McGonagall screams. My hot boyfriend takes a protective step toward us. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." Prof. McGonagall says. "Fifty?" My twin protests.

"Each." Prof McGonagall adds. So not groovy. My twin wisely holds his tongue. "Dismissed." Prof. McGonagall says. We go back to our dorms and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is so late. I had writer's block.

Saturday November 3 1971 10 AM

Today is my hot boyfriends' birthday! I have arranged with the house elves pancakes with the number twelve just for him, for the Hogwarts choir to sing "Happy Birthday to him and a proper birthday party. It is also the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. I get up. I gather my rich gold dress, my matching tights, my slip, and my underwear. My underwear consists of my camisole, my panties, my tights. I go into the empty dorm bathroom. I pee and poop. I take a shower.

I put on my underwear. I put on my dress. I brush my teeth. I'm bored of my high ponytail. I miss my two braids. I plait my hair. I go downstairs to the common room. Chance follows me. Lily, Remus and James are in the common room. Lily and James are making out.

I have an idea. I have a dungbomb in my bag. I reach down to my bag. I grab my dungbomb. I have the dungbomb activate it by pulling the bit. I roll it over to them and take a seat on the opposite side of the common room. They desist. "Dani." They both say. James says it like an explanation and Lily says it like a curse word.

"Ah the smell of a well-executed prank." Sirius says. "Good morning to you too. Happy Birthday!" I say. We kiss. "Happy Birthday!" Remus, James, and Lily say as one. "Thanks." My love says.

We go to the Great Hall. Pancakes are for breakfast. Sirius's pancakes have the number twelve on them in whipped cream. "Was this your doing?" He asks me lovingly. "Yes." I say. We kiss. I put a dollop of whipped on my pancakes. I eat them.

Time for the match. We go to the Quidditch Pitch, Chance following me. I pet Chance as the match starts. Our Chaser Fenwick scores by throwing the Quaffle through the goal hoops. Our Seeker is circling high above. I can't wait to play in practice or match. I'm tiny and can easily spot tiny gold objects so I'm a Seeker. Hufflepuff Chaser Bone has the Quaffle. Our Beater Fabian shoots the Blunger over to Bone. Bone gets hit.

Hufflepuff Chaser Smith grabs hold of Fenwick's broom to slow him down, which is a foul. "FOUL!" I shout. I'm not alone. All of us Gryffindors are shouting the same thing. At least we get five additional points. The Golden Snitch is by our Seeker. We won! I look at my wristwatch.

Time for lunch/ the choir singing to my love. We go to the Great Hall. Turkey sandwiches are for lunch. The Hogwarts Choir is already in place. I take a huge bite. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing. We kiss. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing.

I take an enormous bite. Happy Birthday Dear Sirius!" They sing. We kiss. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing. I take a massive bite. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing.

We kiss. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing. I take a massive bite. "Happy Birthday to You!" They sing. We kiss. "Want to do our homework together?" I ask my love. "Yes of course." My love says.

Later at 8 PM

We are walking to the Great Hall with Chance. The Great Hall is decorated with all Gryffindor banners. Roast chicken is for dinner. Pancakes, turkey sandwiches, and roast chicken are all my love's favorite meals. We finish dinner and cake. Time for presents. My love selects my present first. I give him a massive block of fudge and dung bombs. "You know me so well." My love says.

My love breaks off a piece and pops it in his mouth. My hot boyfriend chooses my twin's gift next. James chose Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and dungbombs. "Oh, wow thanks mate!" My love says. My hot boyfriend opens Remus's gifts next. It is Chocolate Frogs and dungbombs. "Oh, wow thank you!" My love says. He opens our parent's gifts last. It is galleons and chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday December 21 1971 8 PM

It's Christmas time. Professor Slughorn invited James and I to his Christmas party. But we had to decline because my parents throw the Potter Charity Ball. It helps children who wouldn't get a Christmas turkey or presents. It's snowing. Groovy. James, Chance, my love, Lily and I are at King's Cross.

I spot my parents in the crowd. "There they are!" I say. Groovy! I take my love's hand. We run to our parents. James and Lily are on our heels. "Mum! Dad! I missed you!" I say.

I hug our mum. My love shakes our dad's hand. We switch parents. I hug our dad. My hot boyfriend hugs our mum. James hugs Mum then Dad. "We missed you. James corrects me. I stick my tongue at my twin. We missed you three too!" Mum and Dad say.

"Mum and Dad, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend." James introduces. "It's nice to meet you." Mum says. "It's an honor to meet you." Dad says. "Pleasure." Lily says. "Let's go home." Mum says.

We go home in our warm minivan. When we get home Lily and I are ushered upstairs to the bathroom in my parent's bedroom. Pokey is waiting inside. She has tinsel on her ears. "I missed you!" We hug. She holds out our ball gowns. I take mine. I strip until I'm in my underwear. Mum and Lily are doing the same.

I put on my tights. I put on my dress. My gown is red with green trim. I want my hair in a French braid so I do the spell. I do my makeup. Lily's gown is green. It brings out her eyes. "Ready?" Mum asks.

"Ready." I answer. "Ready." Lily answers. We walk to the stairs. I walk down the stairs. My love's eyes widen slightly. He jumps to his feet. There is a massive decorated tree in every room I pass. I close the door to the living room, which has a muggle TV in it.

We also have a muggle telephone in our kitchen. The Prewett family is the first to arrive. The White family is the next to arrive. Alice is in her second year. The Longbottom Family comes next. Frank is in 1st Year. The Meadowes Family comes next. Dorcas is in her first year. The McKinnons Family comes next.

Marlene is in her first year. Lucy will be at Hogwarts in three years. Harriet will be at Hogwarts in four years. The MacDonald family is the next one. Mary is in her first year. The Fenwick family is the last one. Benjy is in his third year.

Dad is the one who taught us everything when it comes to pranking. "Thanks to all of you for coming to the Potter Charity Ball." Dad says. We all go to the dining room. We all find our seats. Dad is at the head of the table. Mum is on his right. I am on his left. Sirius is on my right.

James is next. Then Lily. Then the Weasleys and the Prewetts and so on. The orchestra is playing muggle Christmas music. Gingerbread cookies is our appetizer. We eat it while laughing at my parents' stories. We have turkey for dinner. We eat it while laughing at James and Lily's stories.

Dessert is chocolate pie. As we eat it my love and I entertain our guests. Dinner is over. Mum and Dad stand up. "Please accompany us to the ballroom. "Mum says. Time for the ball. We all rise. We all walk into the ballroom.

The orchestra is playing the Wizarding Waltz. Sirius gives me a little bow. "May I have the honor of this dance?" My love asks. "The honor is mine." I accept. I glide through the steps.


End file.
